


9th of september

by chaebun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaebun/pseuds/chaebun
Summary: Banri is sulking around as the other mankai guys flock around his best friend. He didn’t like it one bit.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Kudos: 25





	9th of september

**Author's Note:**

> — [♡] belated happy birthday to banny!

_“This is annoying.”_ He scoffs, eyes rolling out of irritation as the young man skids to a stop in front of Omi and Taichi’s room, a burning sensation creeping up from the pit of his stomach and consuming every inch of his body as his ears pricked up at the sound of her hearty laugh through the door, followed by Taichi and Kazunari’s muffled voices. Banri gritted his teeth, hand clenching on his side while he glowers at the wooden barrier separating him and his best friend, who had come over early on a weekend to the mankai dorm to hang out with him since he could only be with her during lunch time on weekdays as he needed to get home in time for their practice for a new play. Though he would not openly admit it, he had been looking forward to spending his weekend with her especially on his birthday that following day.

He woke up early on a Saturday but has been asked to accompany their director to a morning grocery run. Of course, he can’t say no to Izumi—sakyo would kill him, and he could not possibly let the brunette carry bags and bags of grocery all the way home.

When they came back Izumi had to call out to him to slow down but he was already sprinting to the lounge, with a few eco bags hanging on each arm, expecting to see her waiting for him only to find out from omi that the puppy pair had stolen his raven-haired girl, much to his dismay. He didn’t like that information, one bit.   
The old Banri would have kicked the door down and thrown the duo out of the window but this Banri—the leader of autumn troupe, a proud actor of Mankai, won’t do anything to hurt his fellow troupe members even when standing outside of the door, glaring at it as he listens to Kazunari crack up his lame jokes that had her bursting into fits of laughter, made him feel helpless.

Prior to him becoming an actor, it was just her and Banri. not that he didn’t have friends before meeting her but they were not as steadfast and deep as it is with her.

His birthday has been the one thing he only genuinely enjoy celebrating with his family, he couldn’t care less for the gifts from the girls who admired him or of the ‘happy birthdays’ from his schoolmates, whether they were sincere or not he simply can’t be bothered. He’d just scroll through them anyway—clicking each messages and closing it just as fast he had opened them without so much of a glance. He would rather be out of the godforsaken place, taunting some other student from another school to a fight he knew damn well he would win.

On his 16th birthday, however, the dull day took an unexpected turn—far different from what he had plan.

Autumn has started to come around. Wind is blowing a little colder in contrast to the warm hues of red, orange, and yellow that line the trees. The leaves that had parted from their branches and laid rest on the ground, breaks into hundred fragments under his expensive pair of shoes with a soft, satisfying crunch.

Hauling the hood of his grey jacket over his head, banri languidly stride through the crowd of students pouring out of the building and dispersing into different directions—some made their way to the cafeteria while others excitedly ran to the field. The boy with light brown hair, however, is headed to a different route. At the far back of Hanasaki high.

Only known to a handful of delinquent, like himself, who skips classes almost on a daily basis. Lunch period is the perfect time to escape since students are scattered about the school grounds and he has about a few minutes’ window to flee before the next set of guards make their rounds.

“What the-” he muttered under his breath, halting in his tracks to observe the girl standing a few steps away from him. Her small hands tightly gripping the straps of her brown leather backpack with her head tilted towards the brick wall towering over her, she’s staring ahead most likely mulling over her plan.

Banri has heard about her quite a few times since the beginning of the term—the new student who transferred to Hanasaki from a foreign country but she is the least of his concerns for today. There has been talks of a tough guy from Ouka High with purple hair of some sorts and he wanted to see if he is as strong as they had made him to be.

_Who am I fighting? Barney?_

“The guards will be here any minute. If you don’t do it now, you’ll get caught.” He lets out a bored sigh, making his presence known by standing beside her, his hands casually tucked inside the pockets of his blazer.

“I don’t know how to.” she replied truthfully in a quiet voice. he peered at the girl, blue eyes scanning her features—short ebony hair falls about her face, creating a soft shadow against her cheekbones, the contrast of her dark locks against pale skin made her undoubtedly spectral. When she turns to look, her eyes are golden as the colors of the leaves that pirouetted in the air. It was bewitching and he couldn’t look away, not when her lips quivered and she is staring back at him with a silent plea.

His eyes shut closed, taking a deep intake of breath before glancing over at her again and groaning in response, “you owe me.”

The corner of his mouth turned up into an amused smirk as he watches her bounce on the balls of her feet, a small grateful smile gracing her features while she places a hand on his shoulder and a foot over his clasped hands, allowing him to hoist the shorter female over the wall. He had to avert his gaze when she raises both legs, ultimately hiking up her skirt as she turns around, letting them dangle on the other side.

“Do you need help?” she offered, a hand stretched in his direction but he shook his head in response while taking a few steps back, just enough to give him a boost to climb up the wall.

Having done it countless of times, it took him less than five seconds to get to the other side of the barricade, a smug grin etched on his face as he steals a glance at her; his fingers slipping through the gap between hers and holding them in his before pulling her along as he started to run—heart pumping, feel slapping against the concrete floor as the two of them sprint along the alleyway.

Her calves were burning and she didn’t even know the guy yet she allowed him to lead her to whenever because it turns out, her escape plan wasn’t so much of a plan after all and he, somehow, ended up ditching his to show her around town. Leaving her to explore the foreign place, alone, wasn’t an ideal choice and there are a bunch of creepy men targeting naïve highschool students out there, she could end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Banri has always been indifferent to people for as long as he can remember. Befriending them? Sure but having a meaningful, genuine connection? No, at least not until her.

On the 9th of September, instead of chasing after trouble or wasting away his day at the arcade, he is sitting down in a stall at the market with a tower of takoyaki with a single blue candle adorning the top as his cake yet it still happened to be the perfect birthday, in every sense.

She is tranquil and soft spoken—the loudest her voice got was almost in par with Banri’s normal tone, she is someone who he’d pass by the halls of school giving not even a second of his attention and their friendship might seem like a string of unrelated events to other people but what they have is unbounded. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

She never tried to change him—she said, change is something he should do for himself not because she told him.

and though he is a blasé teenager, she still quietly adored him.

Whenever he is bored and feeling a little impulsive, she would stir him away from trouble but on days she is unable to stop him she would anxiously waiting for him to knock on her bedroom window unable to calm until she’s seen him and tend his wounds and bruises all the while nagging at him and struggling not to cry at the same time.

“Oi,settsu. Quit staring at the door.” He whipped at the sound his juza’s deep voice and sneered.

“what are you doing here, dumbass?” when her name left the latter’s lips, banri’s nostrils flare as though smoke is going to come out of it. “Why is everyone suddenly best friends with **my best friend!** ”

Banri is aware of how good he is at everything he does, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he passed the audition for autumn troupe albeit the lack of passion for it. she teased him for being juza’s stalker but if it wasn’t for her friend following the purple haired student into mankai, he wouldn’t discover that there are stuffs he could be passionate about—pour his heart into, eventually keeping him away from starting brawls. She stood by his side, almost every morning she would be at the dormitory to have him up in time for rehearsals and when she can’t come she’ll call him a hundred times until he answers. even with the absence of drive in the beginning and only ever interested in beating his roommate, she supported him.

He could have the craziest, utterly questionable dream and she will be there, sitting at the front row.

He recalled standing backstage after their first show, when he started getting serious and acting like a true leader of autumn troupe he had requested for her to watch him at the show instead. It was the first time and weeks since he’s seen her and he hoped their performance had blown his mind.

Holding a bouquet of dahlia in the lightest shades of pink, a wide contempt smile adorned her features and her amber eyes glistens at the sight of him.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, leaning forward, large hands framed her small face while his thumb wiped the tear that had unknowingly rolled down her cheek.

He held her with a gentle, affectionate gaze, heart swelling as she told him how proud of she was of him.

“Dahlia has a lot of meaning.” Tsumugi answers while the two of them work in the garden that is slowly coming to life thanks to the older guy’s skill. Recognizing the small flower that has started to bloom he couldn’t help ask if it hold any significance.

“Standing out from the crowd because of their undeniable beauty is one.” _definitely Settsu Banri._

“Offering a support, good luck, or a congratulation.” _For falling in love with acting._

“Commitment and honesty.” _Two words that best describes their friendship._

The last sentence definitely quirked his attention. “Proud love without compromise.” _Hmm, interesting._

He certainly was not hoping the last one was one of the reasons why dahlias are her favorite. Sort of.

“Sounds like you’re jealous.” Juza shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by banri’s tantrum, and popped a lollipop into his mouth as he walks past the latter to enter room.

“Banny! Juza!’

“Hyodles and Settzer are here.” Banri briskly walked to the couch she is sitting on and plops over the empty space beside her. while listening to kazunari’s story, she bumped her shoulder against his quietly giggling making him break out into a smile, the crease between his brows soften as the familiar warmth rush through him at the sig her beaming at his direction.

He isn’t one to get easily jealous not even in his past relationships but why does the green-eyed demon visits every now and then, clawing at the seams of his heart every time she gets close to the other guys at mankai or when they steal her attention from him.

He has yet to unearth the reason though he has his suspicions and he can only pray that it does not ruin what he has with her or that she does not hear the thumping against his chest as she lie her head over it. For now, he basks in the light that is her.

“is there anywhere you want to go to tomorrow before your party?” she inquires in a whisper, scooting closer to his side as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“Anywhere with you.” To the ends of the earth or the depths of hell, she only has to say the word.

**Author's Note:**

> — definitely did not like how this turned out hahaha it just shows how messy my brain is.


End file.
